Wear Flowers in Your Hair
Wear Flowers in Your Hair is the first mission in the San Fierro strand of missions in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Mission Carl, Cesar, Kendl and The Truth enter the garage in San Fierro. CJ is furious that Claude gave him this run down, old Xoomer station (the Doherty Garage) instead of a pink slip when he won the race. It clearly isn't a garage, but Kendl is determined to make it into a garage. It would take a lot of hard work, but she manages to persuade CJ, and they decide to give it a go. She also says if CJ is going to make that place into a garage, he'll need a few workmen. Truth knows of a few acquaintances who can help turn the garage into a successful chop-shop and has Carl drive to specific locations in the city to meet them; eventually, the duo succeed in convincing Dwaine, Jethro, and Zero to join the venture. After recruiting Jethro at Easter Basin, Truth asks Carl to make a few seemingly random stops to monitor the activities of some mysterious vans. One of the stops he asks CJ to make is directly in front of San Fierro Medical Center, where The Truth admonishes the other passengers to "think about a yellow rubber duck" as a van emerges from the medical center's parking lot. Without explanation, The Truth urges Carl on to the next stop. Next, he asks CJ to visit Jethro at his hot dog van. Then, he asks CJ to go to the San Fierro Police Station to see the van again. Lastly, he asks CJ to pick up Zero at his shop and then the four of them return to the Doherty Garage together. Carl then introduce the new workers to Cesar and Kendl suggests about the property business. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get inside the car *Drive to the gas station *Sound the horn *Drive to the hospital *Drive to the Ice Cream Van *Sound the horn *Drive to the Police station *Drive to the RC shop *Sound the horn *Drive back to the Doherty Garage Reward There is no reward for this mission, but the mission 555 We Tip is unlocked. Also, Zero calls you and says that his landlord is selling his shop. Presuming that you bought it (for $30,000), the mission Air Raid is unlocked. Trivia *The name of the mission (and the preceding mission ) is a reference to the Scott McKenzie song San Francisco (Be Sure to Wear Flowers in Your Hair) *There is a glitch in the PC version of the mission. As soon as the cutscene ends, Truth's face may be very streched and his eyes appear to be sticking out of his face, resulting in a rather humerous look. It will continue until the mission ends. *Interestingly in this mission, the game uses unused police and hospital radar blips that were removed from the the game's map, but are still in the game files. They are only used for this mission, but after that, they are no longer visible on the radar/map. *In some cases, a Tram will stop when reached the cutscene of police department. *If Zero is killed while sitting on the bench, he will drop a Detonator. Gallery WearFlowersinYourHair-GTASA2.jpg|Zero is flying a Remote controlled helicopter when Carl Johnson, The Truth and Jethro arrive. Video Walkthrough Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions